deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
All Might VS Might Guy
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. ---- Description My Hero Academia VS Naruto. Most underdogs require a great teacher to prove their worth, and these two are it. Who will show that might is right? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Underdogs are arguably one of the greatest kinds of protagonists. Boomstick: Well duh. Nothing's cooler than seeing a loser pick himself by his bootstraps and socking it to the ones who mocked him. Wiz: But to acquire the talent necessary, they require a master who has understood their pain. Boomstick: Like All Might, the Symbol of Peace and teacher to Deku. Wiz: And Might Guy, the Green Beast of Prey and Jonin of Rock Lee. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. All Might (*Cues: You Can Become a Hero - My Hero Academia*) Wiz: All Might is known as the Symbol of Peace. His heroic presence and smile are so powerful that because of it, Japan's crime rate is down by at least 6%. All Might: Fear not citizens! Hope has arrived! (*A young Izuku watches with excitement*) All Might: Because I am here! Boomstick: 6%? How good is this guy? Wiz: So good that he's the Number One Hero. But his road to fame wasn't exactly easy. Boomstick: In this world, at least 80% of the population is born with a Quirk, which is basically like an X-Men superpower. Wiz: However, Toshinori Yagi was born as part of the 20% of the population who didn't possess a Quirk. To make matters worse, at the time, Japan had incredibly severe crime rates thanks to the presence of the supervillain All For One. Boomstick: All For One? That makes no sense. Wiz: Not until you realize that All For One's name is also his Quirk name. A very befitting one too since All For One allows the user to steal the Quirks of others. All the Quirks for one individual. Boomstick: Oh, I get it now. Anyways, Toshinori met a woman named Nana Shimura who was like a mother to him. She trained him in the ways to be a hero. That is, until the famous trope of old mentors dying happened and Shimura was killed by All For One. Why does this always have to happen? Wiz: Fortunately, Toshi was later trained by Gran Torino. And after his adventures with his first sidekick, David Shield, All Might rose up and became the No. 1 hero. And over time, he passed on his Quirk to Izuku Midoriya, who, like him, was Quirkless. (*Cues: All Might's Theme - My Hero Academia*) Boomstick: All Might's got several amounts of power. Wiz: The Quirk he received in particular was One For All. This Quirk's name comes from the fact that this Quirk can be passed down to other people. Toshinori is the 8th holder, Nana was the 7th, and Izuku is the 9th. This Quirk was developed by All For One as he gave his brother a Quirk that involved stockpiling power. However, it conjoined with his brother's Quirk of passing things on to create One For All. Boomstick: One For All takes up a portion of the previous holder's power and it passes the strength to the current holder. Because of this, if a user doesn't have a body tough enough to handle the power, their body will break. Luckily, Toshi was able to master 100% of its power, making him a example of One For All's prime power. Wiz: He's super strong, super fast, and super tough along with several different moves. He can perform a somersault to do a downward punch with the California Smash, do a downard cross chop with Carolina Smash, and another downward punch with the Detroit Smash. Boomstick: His Missouri Smash involves using a flat hand and running into his enemy. He can rotate his arm to create a tornado with Nebraska Smash, and ram into his enemies with the New Hampshire Smash. Man, how do I get all these awesome powers? Wiz: I don't know, Boomstick. You'd need a tough enough body to withstand One For All's power. Boomstick: It's fine. I'l just do what Deku did and harness a comfortable percentage. Wiz: Even so, you wouldn't be able to handle All Might's full power. He can spin to create a powerful force with the Oklahoma Smash and do a straight punch with the Texas Smash. Boomstick: But easily his strongest attack is the appropriately named United States of Smash. Where he channels all his power into his fist to punch his enemy and slam them into the ground with so much force that he creates a powerful tornado just for good measure. Truly one of the greates moments in all of anime history. (*Cues: United States of Smash - My Hero Academia*) Wiz: He's incredibly powerful. Even with weights on, he can deliver punches with enough wind pressure to tear apart entire buildings. Boomstick: Don't sell him short, Wiz. He's strong enough to deliver a punch with enough force to literally change the weather. Wiz: Judging by the size and speed of the hurricane, this means All Might's punch must have had a force capable of bringing down a mountain. Boomstick: He can intercept a missile and given that he mastered 100% of his power with ease, this means he should be faster than Iida, whose Recipro Extend can move at speeds faster than eyesight. Wiz: Toshinori is exceptionally tough thanks to his muscular skin. He's tough enough to withstand blasts from Bakugou, who's blasts are powerful enough to bring down Villain Bots and can wihstand an attack from All For One, a being who's as strong as he is. Boomstick: He's defeated severeal villains in his time. He defeated Nomu, a creature literally designed to counter All Might. Wiz: He was built to counter All Might as he possessed regeneration and shock absorption, which is literally the silliest way of saying Nomu can absorb kinetic energy. Boomstick: And how did All Might beat him? By punching him 300 times and effectively overloading Nomu before punching him so hard that he parted the clouds as he was flying. Wiz: He's defeated a Sludge Villain by utilizing wind pressure to decontruct him while also keeping Deku and Bakugou safe. Boomstick: And when those two had to do their final exam, he was their test. And he gave them a tough time, especially Bakugou. Wiz: And with the help of Midoriya, he defeated Wolfram, a criminal leader augmented with Quirks given to him by All For One. Boomstick: But all those feats aren't as impressive as defeating All For One once and for all. Man, imagine how easy it would've been if All Might wasn't battle-damaged. Wiz: Yeah, All Might's limitations don't come specifically from One For All. See, All Might didn't tangle with All For One a single time. After his master died, Toshinori tried to attack All For One, but lost his stomach and had his respiratory structures incredibly damaged. Because of this, All Might gained a time limit for how long he can keep up his muscular form. Boomstick: At first, it was only 3 hours, but now it's 90 minutes. But if he goes even beyond that, he can risk losing his powers forever. Wiz: But All Might knows this and is still willing to save others. Even without his muscles, Toshinori Yagi has more than earned the right to be called the Symbol of Peace. All Might: Now for a lesson! You may have heard these words before, but I'll teach you what they really mean! Go beyond! PLUS ULTRAAAAA!!!!! Might Guy (*Cues: Might Guy Theme - Naruto*) Wiz: Might Guy is arguably the greatest practitioner of taijutsu in the Hidden Leaf Village. However, his road to becoming a great jonin was hard and tough. Might Guy: Onward with the power of youth! Attack! Rock Lee: Yeah! Might Guy: Attack! Rock Lee: Yeah! Might Guy: Attack! Rock Lee: Yeah! Might Guy: Yeah! Might Guy: And one more for good luck. Attack! Rock Lee: Yeah! Might Guy: Scatter! Boomstick: Guy was raised by his father, Might Duy. Wait, what kind of name is Duy? That name's weird even for Japanese standards. Wiz: Duy was known as the Eternal Genin, which basically meant a ninja that was always lower rank. Boomstick: But Guy didn't let it get him down. He tried to get into the Hidden Leaf's Ninja Academy, but he didn't make the cut. Wiz: One character who wasn't surprised by this was Kakashi Hatake. Guy ended in the Academy as an alternate and he and Kakashi were close rivals. Boomstick: You know, I never understood the concept of a friendly rival. I mean, you guys are trying to outdo each other, right? Wouldn't your friendship kinda get in the way? That's why Paul makes sense as a rival. Wiz: Uhh, right. Anyways, Guy would later on become a teacher to several kids part of his own class called Team Guy. One of these kids was a boy by the name of Rock Lee, who essentially mirrored Guy in every way. Boomstick: Yeah. You can tell by how he literally looks like his son. (*Cues: Fighting Spirits - Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles 2*) Wiz: But Lee isn't just similar to Guy in terms of appearance. See, in the world of Naruto exists a life force called Chakra, an internal energy that can be harnessed to perform superhuman abilities. However, Chakra is not easy to use for Guy. And as such, he can utilize taijutsu, which requires no chakra at all. Boomstick: Taijutsu is basically good ole' martial arts and hand-to-hand combat and Guy is an expert at it. He can attack with a backward kick, a behind the back low kick, and even a jump kick. Wiz: Guy isn't all just kicks. He can smash his elbow into his opponent, match his opponent's moves, or just deliver a straight punch to the face. Boomstick: Haha. Now that's what I'm talking about. But he doesn't have to rely on just taijutsu. He's got kunais, nunchucks, and special four-headed nunchuck modeled after a dragon which he uses with great efficiency. Wiz: He even has the ability to summon a tortoise called Ningame. But Ningame doesn't seem to have much combat capabilities. Boomstick: Aw what? So Jiraiya and Naruto can summon an awesome toad warrior, but Guy gets stuck with a useless turtle? Wait, why does this sound familiar? Wiz: But one thing he does have that is great for fighting is the ability to use the Eight Gates which are certain Chakra nodes in the Chakra Pathway System. Boomstick: Wait a minute, don't you need chakra to have some weird chakra cardiovascular system? Wiz: Yeah, why? Boomstick: Then how come Lee can use the Gates despite being born without Chakra? Wiz: Lazy writing? Anyways, Guy can access the different gates. He can use the Sixth and Seventh Gate to increase his power and use all Eight of the Gates to increase strength and remove mental limitations. (*Cues: Might Guy VS Madara Uchiha - Naruto Shippuden*) Boomstick: Regardless, given Guy's position and skill, he's strong enough to send Kisame back with a kick. Wiz: That's impressive since Kisame was tough enough to withstand an attack from Neji, who could break out a water prison that Kakashi had difficulty escaping from. Boomstick: Given his rank, that means Kakashi is comparable to the likes of Asuma, who could kick Giant Choza, who's much heavier than his giant son, who once destroyed a large part of a forest. Wiz: In his Sixth Gates Mode, his transformation alone pushes away massive bodies of water. And in his 7th Gates Mode, his Afternoon Tiger was so powerful, it created a blast the size of an island. Boomstick: And in his 8th Gates Mode, he obliterated a part of Madara's body so bad that space was being bent. Talk about having power that the universe can't understand. Wiz: He's also incredibly quick, able to move behind Sasuke without him realizing it. For reference, Sasuke's speed has been compared to Lee's when not wearing weights. And given that Naruto as a kid could move faster than eyesight, this means Lee should easily be able to do the same thing. Boomstick: In his 6th Gate form, he could move fast enough to save Kakashi from Madara's Truth-Seeking Ball, and Kakashi's fast enough to react to Sasuke's Chidori. Wiz: Sasuke's Chidori was fast enough to impale the Fourth Raikage, A, while he was in his Lightning Release Chakra Mode. And given the Lightning Armor's power, it should be as fast, if not, faster than the Lightning Release: Lariat, which according to the Fourth Official Databooks, moves at almost the speed of light. Boomstick: Wow. Who knew lightning was close to the speed of light? Wiz: It likely has to do with the lightning bolt's return stroke being able to move at 1/3 the speed of light. However, Guy can do 500 laps around the Hidden Leaf standing on just his hands and run all day without tire. In his 6th Gate form, he can take a hit from a Tailed Beast. Boomstick: And in his 7th Gate form, he was able to withstand the blast of his attack that caused that island-sized explosion. Wiz: Guy is easily one of the most powerful ninja in the Hidden Leaf for good reason. He's battled against Kisame, an S-Rank missing-nin member of the Akatsuki. He's even managed to defeat a clone of himself and has been stated to be a warrior not to underestimated by Itachi Uchiha. And he once killed off almost every member of the Uchiha Clan, one of the strongest ninja clans in the Hidden Leaf. Boomstick: And with his 8th Gates form giving him the power he needed, he proved capable of overwhelming Madara so much that Madara considered him to be the greatest taijutsu user he's ever fought. ''' Wiz: Which is extremely impressive since Madara was able to take down several soldiers using taijutsu alone. '''Boomstick: But he isn't without his downfalls. He has a terrible memory and even though he can do Fire and Lightning Release, he isn't as good at it as he is taijutsu. Wiz: Most importantly, utilizing a Gate in battle can cause great strain to his body. However, the Eight Gates can cause the most damage to his body. In fact, after his assault on Madara, his leg was permanently injured, forcing him into a wheelchair forever. Boomstick: But regardless, Guy is still an awesome teacher. And guess what, after all those years of hard training, Guy managed to finally surpass his old friend, Kakashi. So at least he went out on a high note. Might Guy: The Leaf's wild blue beast is no more. It's time for the red beast to emerge. Kakashi: No way. Not the final gate of death. Rock Lee: (*Gasps*). Guy Sensei! Guy Sensei you think... that right now is actually the time for that? Might Guy: Now, don't look at me like that, Lee. Don't let anything steer you off the path you've drawn for yourself. Forge ahead to the end! Become strong so I can sit back and enjoy the show. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. And we've run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Hong Kong - Jump Force*) Guy was hopping off trees headed towards the Hidden Leaf with a scroll in hand. Guy landed on a branch when the tree was suddenly snapped, causing Guy to fall. He landed on his feet and avoided the falling tree. He then noticed All Might. Might Guy: What are you smiling at? All Might: Those who wear a smile are always the strongest. Might Guy: Hey, you must've broken that tree as a means to stop me, didn't you? All Might: What, no? I was just training. Might Guy: Oh really? Guy got into a fighting stance. Might Guy: Let's see if that's true or not. Guy and Toshinori ran towards each other and punched each other in the face, knocking each other back. All Might delivered a punch that fired a large amount of wind pressure at Might Guy. All Might: Detroit Smash! Guy was hit by a large amount of wind pressure and knocked into a tree, breaking it. He ran towards Toshinori and delivered a Leaf Strong Whirlwind, knocking All Might back a bit. All Might laughed and ran towards Guy. Guy punched All Might in the chest, but didn't affect All Might at all. He brought out his four-headed nunchaku and tried to beat All Might with it, but All Might laughed it off. He punched Guy, but Guy dodged all of his punches and roundhouse kicked All Might in his weak spot, punched him in the face with a Strong Fist, hopped up, threw a kunai that All Might grabbed, and kicked him in the face with the Dynamic Entry. All Might walked back with his hand on his weak spot and great anger on his face. Might Guy: I thought those who wore a smile were the strongest. Since you're super angry, I guess I'm stronger. Might Guy did his signature "Nice Guy" pose, ran towards The Symbol of Peace, and started to punch and kick him several times before elbowing him in the face. All Might: Nebraska Smash! All Might delivered a punch that he rotated, creating a tornado. This tornado sucked in Guy and All Might hopped after him. All Might: New Hampshire Smash! All Might smashed Guy from behind, knocking him out of the tornado. Guy is smashed into a boulder so hard that it breaks. Guy sees the rocks and gets an idea. Just as he sees All Might coming towards him, he grabbed the rocks and starts throwing them. The rocks hit All Might with very little effect. One rock was headed towards All Might's face, but he grabbed it and crushed it. However, once he finished crushing the rock, he immediately noticed that Guy wasn't there. Confused, All Might forgot that he was falling and landed on the floor. Guy hopped from a tree very high up and summoned Ningame once he was atop of Toshinori. Ningame fell on All Might's head, causing him to fall to the floor due to being off-guard. Might Guy: Thanks, friend. Ningame: You're not welcome. What was I even used for? But before Guy could answer, All Might got up, grabbed Ningame, and threw him far away. Might Guy: On one hand, I'd thank you for the fact that I didn't have much of an answer. But on the other hand, I won't forgive you for hurting my friend! Guy activated the 6th Gate and ran towards All Might, surprising him thanks to sheer speed. Guy blitzed All Might several different times before delivering a punch to the back of his head. All Might turned around, much to Guy's shock, and grabbed his fist. All Might: You can't hope to win. Do you know why? All Might punched him in the stomach, causing him to cough up a bit of blood. All Might: Because I am here! Might Guy: Heh. So you are. (*Cues: Reverse Situation - Naruto Shippuden*) All Might threw Guy, who managed to land on his feet. The two ran towards each other and engaged in hand-to-hand combat. All Might threw a punch, but Guy brushed it aside and uppercut Toshinori. In response, All Might kneed Guy in the stomach, causing him to cough blood again. They threw a punch that collided, creating a powerful shockwave that destroyed all the trees in the forest. All Might grabbed Guy's fist with his other hand and threw Guy into a nearby mountain. Guy hopped off the mountain and kicked Toshinori in the face with a Dynamic Entry, knocking him back. All Might hopped towards Guy and punched Guy downwards. All Might: California Smash! Might Guy got up. Realizing that his opponent was too powerful, he activated the 7th Gate. Might Guy: Give up. This form is too much for you! All Might: Then I only have one choice. All Might ran towards Guy with his fist stuck out. Several colors started to join together as All Might prepared to use his strongest attack. Guy placed a palm facing forward in front of his face with one hand and then tapped it with his other hand, forming a fist, which created a massive amount of air pressure. He then performed a unique hand seal. All Might: UNITED STATES OF... SMAAASSHH!!! All Might transferred all of his energy into his fist to attack Guy. Might Guy: Daytime Tiger! The air pressure started to shape into that of a tiger. Both powerful fists collided. The formerly powerless mentors were in a constant clash that could not be overpowered by either combatant. However, Guy kicked All Might's leg, causing him to stumble a bit. Because of this, All Might's power dropped a bit, causing him to be virtually overwhelmed by the attack, killing him and creating a massive amount of wind pressure that utterly reduced a mountain to rubble. Guy then detransformed back into his base state. Might Guy: Huh. Maybe I went a little overboard. Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Story Ending - Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2*) Boomstick: Eh. He's already retired. The Hero world will be fine. Maybe. Wiz: This was a close bout at first. Both were pertty even in speed, but All Might was superior is base strength. Boomstick: But Guy had several advantages that enabled him to keep up. ''' Wiz: While both were pretty even in speed, Guy's ninjutsu training enabled him to easily predict All Might's movements which was pretty easy due to All Might's fighting style normally just involving punching. '''Boomstick: Liquidous Sludge Villain? Punch it. Shock absorbing Nomu? Punch it. Quirk stealing All For One while only having a fraction of your power? You already know he just punches him some more. Meanwhile, Guy's combat skills are so great that they were reverred by Madara Uchiha, one of the deadliest shinobi ever. And while his mental limitations were removed thanks to the 1st Gate, he is still respected by the likes of Itachi. Wiz: Plus, Guy's feat of getting behind Sasuke happened very early on in the series while All Might was only gradually declining in power. Boomstick: Not to mention that Guy had way more stamina. All Might at most can maintain is muscle form for 90 minutes but Guy has managed to run for a whole day. Wiz: A day is normally composed of 24 hours, or about 1,440 minutes. That means Guy has 16 times the stamina of All Might. Boomstick: But the result became crystal clear once Guy's gates came into play. Wiz: While the 8th Gate would prove physically detrimental to Guy, the other Gates would only cause some pain. However, they were also more than enough to win. Boomstick: Given the 6th Gate's level of power, it's reasonable to concur that it's stronger than Sage Mode Jiraiya, whose Ultra Big Ball Rasengan was stated to be able to carve away a mountain. And the 7th Gate was capable of creating an explosion that dwarfed a living island. Thee was no way All Might could compete before his hero form was overtaxed. Wiz: All Might may have been strong, but strength alone couldn't beat Guy's superior movements, better stamina, and stronger enhancements. Boomstick: Don't worry. It's All Might, Guy. Wiz: Uggh. The winner is Might Guy. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:'Mentor' themed Death Battles Category:‘Naruto vs. My Hero Academia’ Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true